I'm in love with a Criminal
by HypeKO
Summary: Just a story explaining how Omoi fell for Sasuke, the same person who harmed his sensei, the same person who tried to challenge their leader. The first Sasuke and Omoi story out there and i feel happy that i broke the border line baby! Please Review :3 this is my first story i acutally tried to be serious about. Sasuke x Omoi interracial maybe P:


Warning: THIS IS! T so anyone who's over 12 can read

Character: Omoi and Sasuke

A/U: I'm the first to write about this couple I feel so honored!

Warnings please excuse my sloppy writing due to my keyboard. ENJOY! P/S DON'T GET MAD AT MY GRAMMAR! I'M BAD A SPELLING I'M ONLY IN THE 1ST GRADE! And if you believe that you need help.

**I'm in love with a criminal**

**Omoi Pov!**

As I laid in my bed I felt so lonely, I know I have Karui-Chan, Samui-chan and Killer Be- Sempai but I felt more lonely when I thought of him. I grit my pillow, I hated him, he tried to harm our sensei! But a part of me forgave him.

He kept my mind at ease, he kept me calm, and he never judged me. He would come by after dark and always leave in the morning. I remember like it was yesterday

_I signed I was on watch out to night to and I only had a few low level chunin's accompany me. It was a slow night, but we had been force to go on guard due to the akatsuki attacking our village earlier in the month. _

_I popped in a watermelon sucker in my awaiting mouth, shoving the wrapper in my pocket. I wish I could be at home lawing down with my fort made of suckers. _

"_AHHHHH!" I heard one of the chunnin kids scream. _

"_THE AKTSUKI IS IS HERE!" with that being said I commanded all the chunnin to escape. _

"_SHOW YOUR SELF AKATSUKI COWARD!" I growled and gripped my katana. _

"_Harsh words said from a man whose team is built up of female." I heard a husky voice whisper behind me, panicking in one swift motion I swung my sword trying to hit whatever it would catch, sadly it was nothing. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs causing my sucker to come flying out of my mouth. Trying to counter the new enemies move I failed to notice that he appeared right in front of me, it was too late to notice he hit me right in the stomach sending me crashing into the nearest building, I tried to get up but the tall man with onyx hair and red demon eyes pressed in foot down on my stomach. I couldn't move or yell for help. _

"_Uchiha…Sasuke." I uttered _

_The tall man smiled, "So a kumo knows who I am after all." His serious face turned into a smirk. _

_Sasuke grabbed me by the collar of my flake vest and picked me up pinning me against the wall. "Hm you remind me of him." _

_He said in a low tone. I spit blood on his perfect face. "I remind me you of that blonde headed kid… Uzumaki Naruto." I growled. He instantly slapped. "No you're more fun and feisty." He said in a playful tone. _

_Thank god for my skin color or my face would turn cherry red. _

_Sasuke held my chin so I looked straight at him and he softly pressed his lips with mine. My eyes went wide as I felt my heart pound against my chest. _

"_Something about you, hmm I can't wait to see you again Omoi." _

_His grip on my vest loosen and he let me go vanishing in midair. _

_The next night I thought I was just dreaming but I wasn't. I wanted to believe that maybe if I kept telling myself it was a dream I could even believe it myself. _

_After the encounter with Uchiha the village has had no sight of him, like he was never really here. _

_Until one night he appeared in my window. The first time it did scare me but as time went by I realized I was lonely and I somewhat…..enjoy the company of another human. It was a ritual now _

_-Training with Killer bee_

_-Taunting Karui_

_-Buying more suckers_

_- Then seeing Sasuke at night._

_I felt like a traitor! He tried to hurt our sensei! Yet when we lay together I can't help but to feel his strong arms around me…. I could kill him at any time but something is stopping me. _

I sighed deeply. My name is Omoi I'm from the Kumo village and I Love Sasuke, but I hate Uchiha if that made any sense.

Me: I DID MY JOB!

Omoi: YOU MMADE I SOUND LIKE A UKE!

Me: You are -_-

Omoi: DAMN U!

Sasuke: Remember the person with the longest name is Seme; the person with the lowest name is uke

Omoi: YOU GOT THAT FROM DEATH NOTE!

Sasuke: WELL DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHHH

_Thanks for reading! Review please and I will come out with more ways to ship Omoi with random couples because we don't care what he thinks! ^^ Sorry for any misspelled words! Word document thinks it knows everything -_-_

_ Omoi: WHAAAA_


End file.
